<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try As I Might by NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491248">Try As I Might</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls'>NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Try [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), But just a little angst, But rated higher for language, Could be rated General, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls/pseuds/NecklaceOfDiamondsAndPearls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"R-rick?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Jesus, Morty! What the fuck- what are you trying to do?"</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The young man sighed before carefully placing his pistol on the poor excuse they called a dining table. "I-I-I heard something. I thought you were in trouble."</i></p><p> </p><p>Or:</p><p>The season four finale made me feel Sad Things, so I wrote something to make me feel better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Try [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try As I Might</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not beta-read, so all mistakes are my own ^-^ Please feel free to point out mistakes, and criticism is appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of metal clattering against linoleum and Rick cursing ripped Morty out of slumber with a disorienting quickness. </p><p>Shuffling out of bed as fast as he could without disturbing his sore back, Morty made a beeline towards the noise coming from the tiny kitchenette. A small plasma pistol Rick gave him after they moved into this shithole apartment was cocked as Morty rounded the corner and took aim right at…</p><p>"R-rick?"</p><p>"Jesus, Morty! What the fuck- what are you trying to do?"</p><p>The young man sighed before carefully placing his pistol on the poor excuse they called a dining table. "I-I-I heard something. I thought you were in trouble."</p><p>"So your solution to that was coming out here with no protection on…"</p><p>Electric blue eyes slid down past Morty's bare chest. Morty didn't have to wonder where Rick was looking. "Yeah… yeah, that was stupid. But I'm better with a gun now! And if you needed help-"</p><p>"I can take care of myself, you little turd." The scowl that painted itself on Rick's face was erased just as quickly at Morty's trembling bottom lip; and the elder couldn't resist pulling his smaller companion into a hug. "Babe… baby, listen. It's okay. You just… y-you just gotta trust me right now. Let me do the fighting."</p><p>"But I thought it was Rick and Morty forever?" Came the muffled retort.</p><p>"Rick and Morty forever, a hundred years." Rick promised with a smirk before pressing a small kiss to Morty's temple.</p><p>After nuzzling into Rick's lab coat, Morty pulled back from the embrace just far enough to lock emerald eyes with those soul burning blues; intent on telling Rick it couldn't be Rick <i>and</i> Morty forever if he didn't let Morty fight beside him. However, Morty was stopped short as a stained and battered cardboard box captured his attention. </p><p>"What's that?"</p><p>Rick's unibrow furrowed. "That's… that's nothing, Morty. Let's get you back to bed. I-it's late."</p><p>"Since when do you care about how late it is?" Morty quipped with a smirk of his own as he wiggled out of Rick's arms to investigate the box and its scattered contents on their grimy floor. "W-what is all this stuff?"</p><p>"Morty, Morty wait!"</p><p>Before Rick's warning could be heeded, the young man picked up a mechanical ladybug; accidentally pressing a button and yelping at the sudden electric shock against his fingers.</p><p>"Ugh… fucking hell, Morty!"</p><p>"I could say the same to you, Rick!" Morty seethed as he stepped back from the box, giving his grandfather room to pick up the other apparently rigged items. "H-h-how did you even get all that stuff?"</p><p>"Obviously, I made it."</p><p>"Why? And <i>how</i>? You don't even have anything except y-your ship and portal gu-"</p><p>"Years ago, Morty."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>With a sigh, Rick ran his hand through the wild mane he called hair before switching from a crouched position to sitting by the box. The elder dug around the box before he brought out a pair of shoes; small purple sneakers with pink laces and a muted speaker icon on the side. Rick twirled the laces, obviously tweaking to avoid eye contact. "I made this… all of this years ago. For your mom. Toys just for her. She was… a scary fucking kid. But there was something endearing about it."</p><p>"R-rick…" Morty felt his mouth move to form more words, but his voice stuck on his grandfather's name.</p><p>Rick eyed Morty's chest again, his gaze slipping down to the slight bump protruding from Morty's usually flat stomach. The elder set the sneakers down and held his hand out to Morty. Without a second thought, Morty took the offered hand and gingerly lowered himself into Rick's awaiting lap; snuggling close to Rick's chest.</p><p>"This was supposed to be a surprise, you know? F-for when we finally get to a house, Morty. All of this was going to be in the nursery."</p><p>"House? Nursery? I-is Rick Sanchez really ready to settle down?"</p><p>"Pffft… never. But… we can't take the baby on adventures with us until she can hold a ray gun, at least. A-and I'm not so heartless that I'd leave my grandson alone to deal with our child… his daughter… aunt… what the fuck ever- on his own."</p><p>Morty giggled, both amused and a little freaked out by the reminder of just <i>how</i> insane of a situation they found themselves in. But it would be worth it once the baby came. The baby…</p><p>"Wait, Rick!" Morty tugged on icy blue strands of thinning hair, urging Rick to stop nuzzling into his neck and meet Morty's eyes. "Y-y-you can't be serious! The baby isn't going on adventures with us!"</p><p>"Well, I'm not leaving her."</p><p>"Then no more adventures! It's too dangerous out there. I won't put our child through that!"</p><p>"And <i>I</i> won't let anything happen to her. Or you."</p><p>Elder and younger held their gaze for what felt like an eternity, a battle of wills that they both knew couldn't be won against the other. But they were just stubborn enough to try.</p><p>Surprisingly, Rick caved first.</p><p>Gritting his teeth, Rick's eyes flashed with a hellish fire before he spoke. "I can't be tied down, Morty. Not when there is so much to do. To see… to show you. But I'm not leaving our daughter behind, either. I don't… I can't do that again. So the only option I have is to rip apart galaxies of those that would try to hurt you or her."</p><p>Morty knew he wouldn't get anywhere with this tonight. It was late, he was tired, and he had an aching back. On top of that were all the other unspoken complications that came with being an eighteen year old boy pregnant with his grandfather's baby. But Rick had caved first, so there was room to whittle him down later.</p><p>Morty shook his head with a small huff of laughter. "You're so sure we're having a girl?"</p><p>"Absolutely. And we're gonna train her up right, Morty. Like… l-like fucking Xena, warrior princess. And after every adventure, w-we're gonna go get ice cream... An extra scoop for her if she manages to topple a government. A-and… and…"</p><p>As Morty sat in his grandpa's lap, listening to him ramble on about the big plans for their little family, the young man could feel Rick paw through the box of questionable toys. No doubt, he was thinking of Beth, and all the wasted opportunities he could have had with her if he just stayed in one place long enough. The box was a surprise for Morty, but he knew it was also a peace offering to Rick's own mind. A reminder that he had another chance at being a dad.</p><p>Rick was <i>trying</i>.</p><p>And for now, that was enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! If you'd like to geek out over the boys with me, stop by my <a href="https://necklace-of-sin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> and say hi ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>